Far Away
by Hello Witty
Summary: Rain. 'The last years I spent with you is something that I'll always cherish in my heart. I hope you're happy with her.' She said, and walked away. She didn't really hope he was happy with her, in fact, she still loved him with all her broken heart


**Far Away: A Harvest Moon MFoMT Fanfiction**

**Summary:** Gray x Claire, eventually. Slight Mary x Gray and Trent x Claire 'The last years I've spent with you will always be cherished in my heart... I just hope you're happy with her...' She didn't mean that. She loved him with all her broken heart. Claire's Point of View. Characters can be OOC. What? I am but a teenager, writing in a twenty-one year–old's perspective.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have money for a lawsuit, so yeah. I don't own HM. D:

**Far Away, Chapter One: What are you doing here?**

_'I'm getting excited over nothing again...' _Claire thought, her long blonde hair brushing on her face, as she was nearing Mineral Town. "Uh, Hey, Miss?" The captain asked. "You shouldn't be doing that. You might get thrown overboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Claire said, offering a weak smile. _'Will it be the same?'_ Claire thought, upon reaching the port. Claire sighed as she took all her luggage from her cabin, and finally stepped out of the boat. She was way too busy thinking about something else, she bumped on someone, making both teens fall.

"I'm sorry." The boy said, helping me up. I opened my eyes, and blushed. He had black hair, and black eyes, almost pale skin, and I might say, he was... really, really hot. "Uh... my name is Trent. I'm the doctor around these parts. I haven't seen you before, so I take you as a tourist?"

"No, I'm the one who's moving into the farm. My name is Claire. Nice to meet you." I said, politely. He looked surprised, and started talking again. "Uh... um... I did hear that there was someone to take over the farm, but I hadn't expected it be a girl..." he said, nervously touching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I bet it's kinda surprising that a girl would take interest in a farm. I know. Even my parents said that." I said, smiling. "Oh well. Visit me in the Clinic if you don't feel well or are tired. C'ya." He said, turning away. "Um... Trent?" I questioned, hopeful that he'd listen. "I kinda..."

"You kinda what?" he asked. "Don't know where... the Clinic... or the farm is?" I said, with a fake smile.

Trent slapped his forehead, then finally, smiled. "OK. Wait here then. I'd have to get the stuff I ordered from Zack then I'll show you around, OK?"

A few minutes later, Trent emerged from Zack's house with a box and waved. We climbed stairs to go into town, and he stopped.

"This is Rose Square." He explained. "This is where most of the Festivals, Gatherings, and what not are held. Over there, that's the bulletin board. If you forget any Festival, event, or anything at all, just look there." "OK..." I said. "OK now..." He said, walking towards the right. I followed him, naturally, I didn't know my way around.

"Welcome to the North Side of Mineral Town. Here, there are Five Shops, and a hell lot of houses. This is also where the Supermarket, The Aja Winery, the Church, the Inn, and the Clinic." He said, as he continued walking. "Wait, how could the Clinic be a shop?"

"Oh, people buy medicine there." he said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "OK, as you can see, this is the Church. That's Carter, the Pastor." He said. Carter turned to us, and waved. He also approached us, but stayed inside the fence. "Hi Doctor Trent. Fancy seeing you around here at this time. Who might this be?" He asked.

"This is Claire." Trent said, pointing to me. "She's the new farmer." "I see!" Carter said. "Well, I'm always here in Church, so if you need the confessional, I'll be there too." "Uh... sure!" I said, trying to laugh. "Well... See you later, Carter." Trent said, walking away again. "And here we are. The Clinic." He said, opening the door. "Today's a Wednesday, so I'm not on duty." He said, putting the box on his desk. "Oh. I just remembered. Claire, My friend sent me a Tonic from another town. It's not as effective as the medicine we sell here, so I modified it a bit. Wanna try?"

"Uh... OK." I said, almost afraid. This is why I was a health freak. I HATE MEDICINE. Or anything related to it. Except of course, Doctors and Nurses. They're people, not bitter-tasting, green colored-leaf called an 'herb'. "OK. Here. Oh yeah, It has an indescribable flavor. So..." He said, handing me the tonic. '_Here goes nothing.'_ I thought, while drinking the tonic. He was right. IT HAD an indescribable flavor, but I have to admit, IT WORKED. I was feeling energized. 'Eh... you were right... It did taste bad...' I said, the most gentle way I possibly could.

He shrugged and smiled. "But it works... right?" he said, sounding hopeful. "Yeah!" I said, happily. His face lit up, as he said, "OK. Shall we continue your tour of the town?" It was a really short walk, a REALLY SHORT walk. We stopped... in front of a supermarket? "OK Claire. This is the Supermarket, as you might have noticed. Karen, Jeff and Sasha live here, and well, you need to introduce yourself to them right? So..." He said, opening the door.

"OHMIGAWSH. Doctor Trent!" A feminine voice squealed, rushing to the door. "Uh... Hey Karen." Trent said, uneasily, as he backed away from the rabid girl. "What beings you here? And who's she?" Karen asked, pointing at me. "Oh. She's Claire. She's the new farmer."

"OH! So you're the Claire we hear oh-so much about! I'm Karen! Pleased to meet you!" She said, shaking my hand furiously. But after she let go, there was a paper in my hand.

_"Trent... is... MOINE." _the note read.

OK, bad spelling, check. The fan-girl threat, check. Fear in my face, CHECK.

"C'mon Claire." Trent said, grabbing me by the hand. BLUSH. Once we got into the Supermarket, Trent noticed. BLUSH. "I-I'm... Sorry."

"Uh... it's ok!" I said, smiling uneasily. "Claire, this is Jeff, and this is Sasha." Trent said, his hand stretched to indicate who he was talking about. It was a woman, about in her late forties, which was Sasha, and a man, who most likely was in his early fifties, which was Jeff. "How do you do?" They said in unison. "I'm just fine." I said.

"Come to me if you ever need help, OK?" Sasha said. "Sure!" I replied, smiling. Wait, haven't I been smiling one too many times today? I think so. "So what beings you here, Doctor Trent?" Sasha asked. "I'm just showing Claire here around. Nothing else. Oh well, we'll be going now." He said, and nodded at me. I nodded back, as we both left the supermarket. Then, I heard Karen screaming. "CLAIRE! REMEMBER THE NOTE!" Fear. EXTREME. FEAR.

"What note?" Trent asked, as we walked again. "Nothing! It's absolutely nothing!" I said, waving my hands. "If you say so..." He said. "Well, here we are again. This is the Inn. Ann and Doug manage this place." Trent opened the door, and almost everyone looked our way. And then, I saw him.

'Gray...' I said, or rather, murmured. "C-Claire?!" Gray said. "You two know each other?" Trent asked. I couldn't speak. I just couldn't. I nodded.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Gray and I said in complete unison.

"I happen to be living here now. What are YOU doing here?" Gray asked. "G-Gray? Who's she?" a petite raven-black haired girl said. "A... friend of mine... Mary..." He said, defensively.

And then it hit me. HE. Was taken.

* * *

A/N: Woot. Finally. End of Chapter one. Karen's fan-girl-ish part was kinda hard to write, because she isn't into Trent in the game. Well, I hope you like. :3

Gray: R&R Please!  
Claire: Please no flames?  
Trent: ... See ya all soon.


End file.
